dumbanddumberfandomcom-20200213-history
Lloyd Christmas
Lloyd Christmas is a former limousine driver from Rhode Island. He is roommates and best friends with Harry Dunne. and his tooth is broken in half, He is the main protagonist of the 1994 film Dumb and Dumber along with Harry Dunne. Including the mid-1990s cartoon Dumb and Dumber: The Animated Series, the 2003 prequel Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd and the 2014 sequel Dumb and Dumber To. History Lloyd is about a year younger than Harry, so he would'vet been born in 1965. In 1994, Lloyd was accompanied by his roommate and best friend Harry Dunne to deliver a briefcase to Mary Swanson. Twenty years later, he and Harry would travel the country again in search of Harry's potential long-lost daughter. Personality Lloyd is a handsome, but terribly dense, immature, obnoxious man with an extremely low intelligence. He sometimes shows quite a cruel, snakey, and vengeful streak, like when he sold a dead parakeet to Billy and when he spiked Harry's drink with laxative. There were also times when he showed some intelligence, for instance when he tricked Sea Bass using a technique he saw in a movie, albeit not remembering that the characters in that film got their throats slit. Lloyd, though not exactly intentional given his stupidity and ignorance of social norms, can be extremely rude and insensitive at times. Lloyd overestimates himself immensely. In his dream sequences, he believes himself extremely charming and romantic, Though in reality his antics in the dreams would never be socially acceptable in real life. He also believed himself greatly skilled in martial arts. His stupidity and lack of common sense can sometimes lead to horrific accidents, most notably the death of his friend Peter Stainer. Lloyd also happens to have a pretty shallow idea of women. As when Harry said he was going to set him up with a woman his own age, Lloyd said "My Age? Gross!" He is also pathetically ignorant of most facts of life as he believed simply man handling a woman would get her pregnant with no clue how babies are made well into his late 40s. His idiocy has also made it impossible for him to maintain any form of employment. Lloyd is also completely oblivious to how much people truly despise him. He is completely incapable of making smart decisions since he traded the van for a mini bike. He is also unable to read. For example, after finding Mary Swanson in the newspaper, he could not even read out the simplest words. Relationships Because of his constant stupidity, obnoxious immaturity and miserably inept social skills, it is virtually impossible for Lloyd to fit in with any other human being. Lloyd's only friend in the world is the equally childish and bubbleheaded Harry Dunne. Lloyd is best friends & roommates with Harry Dunne, having known each other since high school. He loved Mary Swanson from first meeting her, but Mary did not return this love as she was already married. People who do know Lloyd basically despise both him and Harry. And he also falls in love with Penny Pinchelow (who is nearly 30 years younger than him) when he sees her picture for the first time. QuotesCategory:CharactersCategory:MalesCategory:Comedy CharactersCategory:Heroes * "Hey! Wanna hear the most annoying sound in the world?" * "I've had it with this dump! We've got no food, we've got no jobs, OUR PETS HEADS ARE FALLING OFF!!!" * "You mean not good like one out of a hundred?" * "The motorcycle accident? But I thought he pulled through. The obituary said he was survived by his parents." * "Don't you snap at me! You're lucky I don't punch you right in the face!" * "We may have been involved in an alien abduction Harry. Is your butt okay?" * "Put the windows up, first one who smells a fart gets a point. If you say who dealt it, double points!" * "Oh hey Harry, I just realized something, you're it." * "Listen, I can't help my heart. That's right, when I'm your new dad, you're gonna have to do what I say." * "By the way, we're even!" * "Check Please?" * "Holy crap! Did that come from you?" * "To my friend Harry, the matchmaker." * "We're telling inside jokes are we now? You know what? That's it! We're through!" * "MOVE IT OR LOSE IT SISTER!!!" * "Our word is our bond, James Bond" * "You're kidding, He donated them?! Hi Pee Stain! Hey, sorry you got killed." * "The last time I wore shorts like these, I got beat up!" * "NOT JUST LIKE THAT YOU'RE NOT!!! YOU'RE GROUNDED!!!" * "Look, I told you what happened okay, so just drop it!" Gallery ]] Category:Dumb and Dumberer Characters Category:Dumb and Dumber To Characters Category:Dumb and Dumber Characters Category:Roomates Category:Neighbors Category:Content Category:Love Interests Category:Providence Residents Category:Americans Category:Dumb and Dumber Category:Dumb and Dumber To Category:Dumb and Dumberer Category:Dumb and Dumberer content Category:Dumb and Dumber To content Category:Dumb and Dumber content Category:Adults